A Fairytale Night
by Tyson Rules
Summary: TyZeo oneshot Tyson and Zeo Share a special night. Takes place in Vforce during champianships MM


This takes place after Zeo finds out the truth. If you haven't seen V Force you may want to turn back. There will be a tiny spoiler.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Tyson's POV

It was 9 PM, everyone was sleeping. Tomorrow was the start of the World Championships. I thought of Zeo's final words to my team and I. I forced back the tears. How could Zeo do this? We were supposed to be friends. Not to mention how I felt about him. I even deluded myself into thinking he may return my feelings.

Splash, splash, splash

The sound of something hitting water pulled me towards the lake. There he was in all his glory skipping rocks, the object of my thoughts as well as my affections. The moon shining on him made him seem ethereal. I noticed something that most people wouldn't. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. I knew this was a bad idea but I couldn't help it. When I lightly touched his shoulder, he turned around sharply. He looked into my eyes and flushed. "My dad is going to kill me." He muttered before doing something much unexpected. He kissed me and I stood straight as a board. 'What's wrong with me? This is what I wanted ever since I met Zeo. Why now though? Is he trying to get my guard down?' I decided to enjoy it for the moment. My hand slipped under his shirt and tweaked one of his nipples. He moaned into my mouth. I took the opportunity and my tongue plunged into the unfamiliar cavern. We broke apart. Zeo traced his thumb lightly over my bottom lip making me shudder with pleasure.

"This is so wrong," I rasped. Zeo nodded in agreement.

He took my hand and led me to a big mansion. There he took me to a room painted purple. I looked around. It was pretty vacant having only a bed and a dresser. 'Must be his bedroom.' He glanced at me terrifyingly. I knew what he was thinking; that we were supposed to be enemies. I had to banish those thoughts from his mind for at least tonight. I wanted to be one with him even if it was just for one night. I kissed him. Unlike the first time when our kiss was rough and fierce, this one was tender and gentle. He broke away and started gasping for breath. I was slightly taller then Zeo so I leaned down to nibble his ear. I looked into his eyes. They never looked more beautiful. I was so much in a trance that it surprised me once I felt cold air on my stomach. Zeo had already started to undress me. His hands went to my pants but I stopped them. I grinned mischievously. Once again I kissed him. I nibbled on his lips which gave me access to the increasingly familiar cavern. We broke away so I could slip his shirt over his head. I gazed at him. He was so innocent. I bowed down and sucked on his shoulder making him whimper in enjoyment. I pushed him on his bed and straddled his hips. I leaned down to kiss him profoundly. I reached between us to unzip his slacks. I once again stood up to get them off along with my jeans. That night was beautiful. Afterwards we lay in each other's arms. I would remember this night forever.

The next morning when I was still in the darkness, a loss of warmth woke me up. My eyes snapped open to see a frightened Zeo and Dr. Zaggart.

"You have some explaining to do Zeo." Tears threatened to fall from Zeo's beautiful, teal eyes.

"I'm—I'm sorry Dad." A furious Dr. Zaggart looked to me.

"Get out of here, now!" I looked to Zeo hoping with my whole heart that last night meant something and he'd tell me to stay. All Zeo did though was avoid my eyes. I wanted to burst out crying for my heart had just been ripped out and stomped on, but I held it in. I swiftly got dressed and ran out. Once I was in the sun I let the tears come. I looked back towards the mansion.

"Zeo, I'll never forget last night, no matter what happens."

THE END

**Author Notes: This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account, was my beginning stuff.**


End file.
